As different as light and Dark
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Toralei's older sister tracks her down after not seeing her since they were kids. Now they have to face how much each other has changed and Toralei must learn that being strong sometimes doesn't necessarily mean being on top. Please R&R. I want to hear any input or feedback you have for me.
1. Chapter 1:a face from the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High in any way. I wrote this for my pure amusement and are not making anything from writing this. All I own is my random OCs

The long stone walls were bustling with students going to their third period classes, however the lone gray figure that stood at the wall, her tail wrapped lightly around her leg as her green eyes searched for the one person she recalled only as a child.

'_Will she remember me?' _She wondered as she adjusted her leather jacket with a gloved hand. The next thing she knew she was staring into a pair of jade eyes that matched her own from across the hall and her heart seemed to stop beating.

"Luna?" the person on the other side of the hall whispered and the gray furred girl slowly righted herself before walking slowly over to the orange furred were-cat.

"yeah Toralei, it's me." Luna began then added shyly "I would understand if you didn't want to ever see me again after all...never mind I shouldn't bring up those memories."

The next thing Luna knew was that the orange and red haired teen in front of her had shook her head.

"its not like you had a choice...you got adopted and I didn't. Its okay but...why...why are you here?" Toralei whispered and the dark haired teen sighed.

"I saw the fearleading mashinals and recognized you. I hope you don't mind that I just stopped in like this." she answered and the tiger like werecat sighed.

"No...I don't. This is clawsome...seriously...I wondered what happened to each of you...How are the others?" Toralei stated and Luna chuckled

"annoying as ever."

"Who is she?" the gray cat with black hair asked suddenly and the orange tabby turned to her friends before answering.

"this is my sister Lunara...Luna these are Purrsophone and Meowlody my two best fiends."

Luna nodded at the two then glanced at the large clock that hang on the wall.

"I'll talk to you later...I don't want to make you late for class." she stated as she wordlessly turned and walked away; leaving Toralei standing beside the lockers, still in shock.

"Go after her! We were going to skip clawculus anyway!" Meowlody whispered and the still stunned werecat sighed and nodded.

"Luna! Wait!" Toralei called, finally catching up with the deep grey coated cat that she called her sister.

"Don't you guys have class?" the black haired teen growled, though she said this with a smirk. She knew all too well how it was to be cramped up all day.

"Well if you gouls don't have anything better to do then I guess we could hang out a bit." she added in a whisper.

"Sure!" Toralei replied, smiling slightly at this.

Toralei's POV:

I couldn't beleive that right in front of me was my long lost Sister Lunara, leaned up against the lockers with her tail wrapped around her leg as to not get it stepped on. When she walked over to me I had to refrain from hugging her, she looked so different. When we were kittens she had light gray fur and no markings, now she had deep gray fur and a single black stripe over each cheek and wrist. She looked nothing like me, except that her bangs were tipped in the same orange as my fur.

"Luna?" I asked softly, my voice sounding weak.

"Yeah Toralei it's me." she replied, closing the distance between us, her eyes looking somewhat wet then she added softly "I'd understand if you didn't want to even see me again after all..." After a small pause she continued "I shouldn't bring up those memories."

If I wanted to hug her before it was even worse now, she was seriously trying to protect me even now that we were fifteen and hadn't seen each other in forever.

"No it's okay...its really clawsome to see you, really." I said, not sure what to say then with hesitation I forced myself to ask "how are the others?"

Luna must have saw my distress because she chuckled and replied "annoying as ever."

I wanted to laugh at this, she and I would always get away from them at the orphanage and do our own thing, though Luna was a little more stoic and serious than I ever was. However before I could say anything Purrsphone asked in a concerned tone

"Who is she?"

Luna then turned her attention to my two best friends as I answered "This is my sister Lunara, Luna these two are my best fiends Purrsophone and Meowlody."

Luna nodds her greeting to the twins then glances at the clock.

"You gouls better head to third period. I'll talk to you later I don't want to make you late for class." she stated as she began to walk away and truthfully I was a little hurt by this, she didn't even say goodbye. It was like I was a lonely kitten all over again.

The twins must have caught the scent of the tears that I could feel beginning to push at the back of my eyes because Meowlody suddenly hissed "Go after her! We where going to skip Clawculus anyway!"

I didn't need permission but as soon as I heard this I began to trail her. As soon as we went outside I called out "Luna Wait up!"

I was almost shocked at the look that my sister gave me as she turned around, making eye contact with me.

"Don't you three have class?" she asked in a low growl, though as soon as she said this a smirk and a knowing look came across her, she understood why I skipped clawculus.

"Well if you brats don't have anything better to do I' guess we could hang out a bit." she added as the smirk transformed into a grin.

"Sure!" I replied, sounding a little too over excited but no one was around but my two best goulfriends and sister.

Luna only laughed and shook her head, sending me a knowing look.

"Don't act so tough, its not good for you." she advised with a teasing smirk and it was my turn to growl.

"oh go hack up a hairball!" I stated and she laughed and shook her head.

"No thank ya. Our brother does that enough for all of us combined."

I growled when she mentioned him, recalling how he and my other sisters had treated me...all but Luna.

"Toralei...calm down." Purrsophone whispered to me and I tried to repress the memories of the harsh orphanage and how hard it was when I had to steal to get enough to eat.

"Tora, calm down." Luna's voice came out a purr as she addressed me "you have a loving home now and two good friends...that's more than you ever wanted."

When I heard that I recalled something that even my 'big' sister didn't know and that just worsened my mood. When I heard my older sister purr softly beside of me and nuzzled me.

I could hear my friends giggling but I knew it wasn't meant to make fun of me, it was just strange to see me this upset in public view.

"come on, lets go to the maul or something." Luna suggested, her emotionless demeanor returning and I pulled away from her, feeling the heat creep into my face.

"sorry." I muttered and She laughed and nodded.

"you can forget that 'feral' persona when we are alone. I don't really care what you act like at school. Just don't be too much a pain in the fang." Luna stated and I couldn't help but smile.

She could basically see right through me, kind of like the twins. I was glad that my sister had entered back into my life but there was another problem, would she want me to live with her? I didn't feel like I could do that to my parents after all they did for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Fears arise

Luna's POV:

it was strange seeing Toralei after all this time, especially when we decided to go to the Maul and get lunch since evidently none of those three had eaten lunch.

I ordered what I typically got anywhere that I went: a Catnipchinno and a fish sandwich, my sister and her two friends ordered a large basket of fries that they shared and a couple of milkshakes.

"So..." I began, trying to make conversation since an almost awkward silence had gathered around us "What happened after we...left?" I stated, trying to sugar coat it because I knew that if I wasn't careful I could actually draw up some ghosts from our pasts that neither Toralei nor I wanted to do.

"I was dumb, lived on the edge and got in more trouble than it was worth." she answered, her voice sounding cold and harsh as she obviously recalled whatever she was talking about.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up sis. We all do stupid things at some point and believe me I made a lot of my own." I replied, my tail flicking nervously as I waited on my sisters response.

"Not as dumb as we were." Purrsophone retorted and I sighed, I wasn't about to fight with my sister and her friends. I was the first of the litter at the age of seventeen and one thing I never could stand and that was to see my Baby sister hurt.

"Shut up Purrsophone!" Meowlody snarled as I noticed Toralei's ears droop slightly.

"Can we all just drop it?" the tabby asked, her voice sounding distant and sad...something that she didn't let people know often, even as a kitten.

That's when that conversation ended and turned to much lighter topics, such as Toralei teasing me about dating a werewolf named Radulf, which she wouldn't stop until I threatened to throw her in the fountain...though I wouldn't have.

Toralei's POV:

After Luna let us ditch school to hang out with her we headed toward the maul but when we were just about to go shopping Meowlody started complaining about stomach cramps and how horrible lunch was today...that alone lead us to the food corpse to grab something to eat.

The twins and I agreed on fries because lets just say that whatever they fry their meats in does not agree well with most of us and one of us ends up gagging like we have a hairball for the rest of the night. Luna however ordered a fish burger and a Catnipachino. How could she deal with that Combo is beyond me.

I hated the silence that fell between all of us, even Meowlody and Purrsophone wasn't bickering like usual, Luna was focused on her sandwich though she was hardly eating at all and her tail was flicking slightly.

"So," she began, still picking at her sandwich ""What happened after we...left?" she paused twice before she finished and I knew she was afraid to hurt me. She had been the only one who had wanted to stay by my side but they made her go, however besides her carefulness not to hurt me one thought came to mind; could she handle all of my past or would she leave me once she found out I wasn't all that innocent anymore.

"I was dumb, lived on the edge and got in more trouble than it was worth." I answered, holding back tears. The last thing I wanted to do was cry, I almost never cried and when I did it was when I was alone or with only my two beasties.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up sis. We all do stupid things at some point and believe me I made a lot of my own." my sister replied, her tail twitching a little more.

_'What could she have done that was so bad? Nothing is as bad as what I did.'_ I thought trying to swallow back the lump that grated in my throat.

"Not as dumb as we were." Purrsophone said and I could have turned normie at that moment for all I cared, I only hoped that the black haired werecat wouldn't say anything more.

"Shut up!" Meowlody hissed just as I thought I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Can we just drop it?" I asked, my voice sounding softer and darker than it normally did and thankfully Luna nodded and then in order to change the topic she asked "So do you have a boyfriend yet?"

I would have lived at that...Why would she ask me that? With a growl I replied "yes his name is Rocco and no you are not meeting him!"

She laughed at this and replied "what is he may I ask?"

I felt my eyes flash at this and glared at her, though I could only see her eyes shimmer with mischief.

"A gargoyle. What about you miss furball? Is any manster dumb enough to date you?" I answered heatedly and she rolled her eyes.

"For your info I am dating a werewolf named Radulf who's originally form Scaris." she answered and I had to chuckle.

"My sister is dating a dog?" I teased and she glared at me and then said Jokingly

"Shut up kitten before I throw you into that fountain over there."

I stopped though I knew she wouldn't do that, she always was careful with me even when we where young...though we had our few really bad fights were one of us ended up either humiliated or hurt...more so emotionally than physically.

Luna's POV:

As our conversation continued my school was brought up, and the fact that I was privately tutored because my family didn't have a lot of money.

"You should come to monster high!" Purrsophone exclaimed suddenly then added "You'd see Toralei every day!"

I sighed at this, I know how I felt about my younger siblings back home and I didn't want Toralei to feel that way about me in any way.

"Yeah but my home is kinda far from here." I replied, not wanting to step on my sister's tail so to speak.

"I'm sure you could stay with Tora...her parents wont mind and then you'd be able to really spend time with her." Meowlody added and my sister glanced at me, looking sheepish and a little longing.

"I'll have to talk to Toralei and her parents about all of this first." I answered , keeping a close eye on my sister's reaction to actually tell what she wanted.

However before any of us could say or do anything my Icoffin vibrated and when I glanced at the screen I saw a Egore from my Boyfriend, saying that his little sister had gotten into wolfsbane and had to be taken to the healers.

"Great...Wolfsbane and six year olds." I growled, almost crushing my phone as I sent my regards to his family.

"is they alright?" Purrsophone asked and I sighed and nodded.

"yeah...its was just a minor case scenario." I answered though I was still worried about my boyfriends sister.

I ended up being so worried I had to leave early, though I got their numbers so I could keep in touch. I wanted to spend more time with my sister and her friends but I couldn't relax until I knew that the cub was alright.

Toralie's POV:

We continued to talk for some time, however when Luna got a text I could hear her phone crush as she answered the message then she glanced up at us, her eyes clouded over with sadness.

"great..." she began, her voice thick with emotion "Six year olds and wolfbane."

When she said this I think all of our fur stood on end because wolfsbane was deadly to werewolves, not like how Curtis fruits are to us...No that would just make us sick.

"are they alright?" Purrsophone asked softly, true concern in her voice and Luna nodded.

"Yeah...Minor case scenario." my sister replied, though she was obviously very worried.

After a few more minutes she stood up, eyes distant.

"Guys...I'm sorry...I just have to make sure the kids alright." she stated and rose to my feet.

"I understand but before you go let me have your number so we can keep in touch." I requested and she smiled slightly, though the light didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay." she replied as we all exchanged numbers then without another word Luna walked away, ears drooped.

"She's really worried." Meowlody whispered and I sighed.

"Nah duh birdbrain...lets go...I think I need to talk to Spectra about something." I retorted, ignoring the little hiss that I got from my two best friends.

"Be nice." Purrsophone told me and I sighed.

"Fine I was only kidding anyway...jeez guys get your tail out of a knot will you?" I replied and they both sent me a mischievous look.

"if I end up with a water balloon dropping on me or dye in my shampoo again I will get you two back because I know it will come from you!" I retorted and they glared at me though we were all soon giggling.

"lets go you two goofs." I stated once we had calmed down and then we headed back to school, only to talk to Spectra of course about a little video she had posted a while ago about me.

Once we got there and I explained everything to her she looked kinda upset.

"Why shouldn't your sister know, I mean most of it was made up but it doesn't mean..." she began but I was growing impatient.

"Look, if Luna finds out that I went to the pound I'll get pounded got that? We all know that I wasn't abandoned when I was only days old, I was only six or seven when they died and grew up in the orphanage fending for myself and I was adopted at ten though I started getting in trouble at thirteen and had stayed in the pound for a few months before Mom told the headmistress about my behavior and that's why she came and bailed us out." I stated in a huff, my fur bristling.

"Why do you care about Luna's oppinion?" the ghost asked and I sighed.

"being the youngest was hard...Luna was oldest next to her twin brother and the other three girls are triplets. All of my siblings would bully me and even take my food but Luna...she stood up for me and even got into a lot of trouble protecting me. Not even my 'big brother' would do that." I retorted and she sighed and nodded.

"alright I'll edit the video." she agreed reluctantly and I sighed, how was I going to tell Luna?

'_she won't like how you handle those who look down on you either._' a little voice in my mind told me but I forced it back, I already was nervous enough and I didn't need to turn my fur white from worry.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Luna's POV:

I rushed into the doctors office, almost crashing into my boyfriend who smiled and said softly

"Otsana is doing fine...its only like a bad sunburn on her skin...though we have to keep her shaved for a few weeks." Radulf retorted then added "Tell me all about your sister."

I sighed and shrugged "she's fifteen, spunky, somewhat rude, bratty and everything in between. Plus she tries to act like a hard nose but truthfully she isn't."

Radulf laughed at this, smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah but look at what you were like at fifteen...you have grew up a lot since then." he teased and I sighed.

"yeah but I bet she never did half the stuff I have." I replied and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"come on ghoul, you can't seriously put yourself down like that...yeah you ran away from home because of your adoptive father, You live with a pack of werewolves and had to steal food. But that don't describe who you are at all...it just means you've had it rough." he pointed out softly so that no one but us could hear.

"I might be going to school with my sister...if I can convince you to let me borrow the car every day." I stated and he chuckled.

"you're a part of my pack and my girlfriend of four years. If it means that you get to see this sister of yours and get close to her then yes you can." he answered and I smiled and kissed him.

"thanks Radulf." I whispered and he smirked as he pulled a way.

"why don't you call your sister and talk with her? I bet she's worried about you." he stated and I laughed.

"guess you are right...my little sis probably is worried." I replied as I pulled out my Icoffin and began to look through my contacts to call Toralei.

Toralei's POV:

I had just curled up on my bed and dozed off into a deep catnap when my Icoffin began to buzz beside my head causing sweet fang, my pet saber-tooth tiger cub to try to dash off the bed and leap onto my tail in the process, tiny claws pulling at my fur.

"YEOW! Its just my Icoffin Sweetfang!" I hissed, grabbing the device and answered it.

"Hello?" I growled, only to hear annoying laughter on the other end.

"Luna! It's not funny! Have your pet sink its claws into your tail and see just how well you like it!" I snapped, though she only snorted and retorted

"Try having a five year old werewolf gnaw on your tail while you're asleep."

I growled louder at this though my sister only laughed harder though just as softly.

"I was in middle of something important...What do you want?" I grumbled, laying back on the bed and I mentally cursed Luna for cooing.

"Poor baby, what did I do wake you up from a cat nap?"

"I hate you right now." I managed to say, pulling my pillow over my face. After my conversation with Spectra today all I wanted was a very long nap and right now my 'big' sister was keeping me from it.

"Sure you do." Luna replied with a purr then she said softly "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

I sighed and retorted "as much as I'd love to I have school remember, or did you forget how to land on your feet and fell on your head instead?"

She hissed softly at me before retorting "I am well aware of that and I didn't mean that you were going to skip school."

it took me a few minutes to catch what she meant and when I finally understood I sat up.

"Wait...You're coming to monster high?" I demanded in excitement and she laughed.

"What did you think I was going to do? Move to a lagoon somewhere?"

"Go fall in a lake." I muttered and Luna began to chuckle again.

"can't take your own treatment?" she asked me and I flinched, how would she react to knowing my pranks? I felt fear grip me again for the third time that day.

"sure I can." I managed to exclaim though she only laughed.

"Relax would you? You're getting your fur in knots just because I decide to tease you. What's going on Tora? Is there something going on at that school?" Luna asked and I sighed.

"Fine...you know the Monster high B team? Well most of them, except the one that has stitches use to be my friends in middle school...but something happened so now we're at each others throats constantly." I answered truthfully and I heard her sigh.

"Toralei...what happened?" she asked me softly, a hint of regret in her voice.

"Two words: Stuck up Cleo." I answered and she chuckled again

"That's three words and don't worry about it...just let me deal with taking Cleo down a peg...she's the fearleader right? Well lets see how well she can go up against me." she retorted and I almost fainted.

"You fearlead?" I asked and she laughed.

"Use to when I was a freshman...Kinda didn't like it but I was good at what I did." she replied and I laughed.

"well I'll see you tomorrow I am going back to my very deserved Catnap." I retorted and she chuckled.

"Goodnight then sis." she responded before hanging up.

I fell back onto my bed and then glared at my pet, who nuzzled against me.

"Sorry I yelled at you." I whispered to her, the cat just curled against me and purred and that's how I fell asleep that night, curled up almost in a ball with a Saber tooth tiger cub laying sprawled across my chest.


	4. Chapter 4: Reveliations

Luna's POV:

As soon as I hung up I glanced over at my boyfriends parents and chuckled.

"Well that went well...My sister threw a hissy fit because I woke her from her all important nap." I joked and they all laughed.

"come on...we better get you to that school and get your schedule and stuff." Radulf stated with a smirk as he lead me outside and toward his car.

Toralei's POV:

I awoke in pain, laying on the hard wooden floor.

"How the fang did I fall out of bed?" I muttered as I got to my feet, checking myself over to make sure I wasn't hurt...though my tail was sore because I evidently had landed weird on it but I could still move it so I knew it wasn't broke.

"You okay?" my mom asked and I growled as I put myself in bed.

"does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped and she chuckled.

"Sorry I asked Miss grump." she retorted, use to my 'not a morning person' attitude.

"what time is it?" I yawned as I tried to curl back up under the covers and she laughed.

"It's five." she answered and I groaned as I curled up, shoving my pillow over my head.

I felt mom's hand lay on my back for a minute then it vanished and I heard the door close.

Sighing I glanced over at the window, the crescent moon still hanging low in the sky, I flicked my tail again to try to see how sore it was, and almost yowled as a sharp pain shot through the tip.

_'That is so going to be a trip to the nurses office in the morning.'_ I thought with a wince. Then at the thought of school my nervousness returned, Luna was going to start Monster high.

I fell back into an uneasy sleep, despite the pain in my tail.

When I woke up next it was because of my loud alarm going in, hurting my sensitive ears, causing me to let out an annoyed Meow.

I just felt like I couldn't get anything right though and almost tripped down the stairs while I went down for breakfast then I headed to school.

As soon as I got there I saw a strange wolf standing outside a small convertible that looked quite expensive and was talking to my sister who had a smile on her face.

"Toralei! Come over here a Sec!" Luna called and I glanced around, not seeing Purrsophone or Meowlody anywhere in sight then I made my way over to them.

"So this is your lil sis?" the wolf, I assumed was Radulf asked then held out his hand to me, his gold eyes welcoming.

"Yeah and don't be surprise if she is antisocial." Luna laughed and I hissed at her, only to have her wink at me. I growled and Radulf chuckled.

"Stop teasing her." he said with a smile and Luna glanced over at me and only smiled.

"I wont tease her too bad...but I did get all the classes with her and I am going to talk to this Cleo person for fear-leading tryouts. I heard that they are looking for more members." she replied and I sighed.

"don't trust Cleo." I advised and she gave me a curious look though she didn't say anything.

"Well you better get going." Radulf whispers, kissing my sister quickly.

I rolled my eyes at this, actually wishing my boyfriend could drive me to school like that.

"Jeez make me yack up a hairball." I muttered then I saw my two Beasties walk through the parking lot so then I added "see you losers later...I've gotta go." then headed toward the twins.

Luna's POV:

I stood talking to Radulf I saw my sister walk up, looking rather sulky and in a bad mood.

"Uh oh...is that her? She looks like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." my boyfriend stated

"Toralei!" I called "Come over here a sec!" I saw that she glanced around for who I presumed was the twins and then headed over to me reluctantly.

She wasn't very talkative and I had to make a wisecrack about her being antisocial though Radulf told me to not to tease her.

I told him I wouldn't but then again I always tell him I wouldn't do something but I normally didn't follow through but when she whispered "Don't trust Cleo." I felt bad for even mentioning the name

_when is she going to tell me what Cleo did?_ I wondered as I watched her expression darken and I knew Radulf caught onto her mood because he whispered "You better get going." then he kissed me quickly.

"Jeez make me yack up a hairball." Toralei hissed, sounding annoyed at my public display of affection and then she walked away before I could say anything with the last retort of "see you losers later...I gotta go."

I sighed and shook my head at her antics, that girl was bi polar as heck.

"When are you going to talk to her about your past and the rumors?" he asked me and I sighed.

"maybe tonight." I replied and he nodded.

"Call me if you need me." my boyfriend stated as he gave me one last kiss and then got into his car.

I watched him pull out then I walked toward the school, examining my schedule so I could find my classes.

Toralei's POV:

My tail still was out and the nurse was sick that day so I had to deal with it...that was until I was sitting in the belfry during free period, trying not to be in pain when my sister walked up the stairs.

"hey." she said casually and I smirked, for the new ghoul she was playing it cool.

"hey." I replied and she sat near the window, glancing out of the large window.

"So...How do you like our school so far?" I asked and she smiled and shrugged.

"seeing you get all worked up at the werewolf was pretty funny." she retorted and I hissed at the memory.

"yeah and then that mutt pulled my tail!" I pointed out and she laughed again.

"seems like any movement hurts you today...what happened?" she asked, concerned and I blushed as I replied softly

"I fell out of bed."

She chuckled then retorted "it happens to everyone. But what did you do land on it wrong?"

I nodded and she sighed and gently touched the throbbing flesh.

"YEOW! YES!" I hissed and the next thing I knew was that her hands had gently gripped around it, putting pressure then a sudden sharp pain ripped through me and a soft crack was heard, causing tears to sting at my eyes and caused me to hiss again.

"there...that should be better." she stated gently, rubbing her head against mine for a few minutes.

"Thanks." I muttered, leaning against her. It felt foreign for anyone to nuzzle against me, only the twins would ever be brave enough to do such a thing but that was few and far between.

She purred in reply then pulled away and stated "can you move it?" I asked and I flicked my tail with only a little soreness.

"Yeah." I stated and she smiled then with a nod she whispered in a sarcastic tone "I'm glad, since you had such a tragic past."

"What do you mean?" I asked and she chuckled.

"A box Toralei? Abandoned? Seriously...lets just say I got a Egore that had a video that the ghostly gossip posted and it was about you." She retorted, though she only sounded amused.

"about that..." I began and she laughed.

"Tora, maybe you should actually not over extend things? I mean seriously our parents died and we were not abandoned on the streets. Those other parts of that video was most likely true though." Luna cut me off, though her voice didn't hold in disdain or anger.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart dropping and she sighed.

"Toralei...that pound part of the video...was that true?" she asked and I managed a slight nod and she sighed.

"May I ask why?" Luna asked and I braced myself for the harshest lecture of my life.

"stealing." I answered meekly and she glanced up at me, eyes looking darker than usual and distant.

"you remember how I told you even I make mistakes? Well...I ran away from home, found my boyfriend and moved in with his pack, with his brother and his wife and I use to shoplift too...but I was never caught." Luna explained softly and I gasped in shock.

"What? Luna...why?" I asked and she chuckled.

"because I am an idiot." she answered then glanced at me mischievously then added "but at lease I don't lie about my past."

I growled at her before swiping at her with my claws extended, though I wasn't trying to hurt her. She only lightly batted me away and then laughed.

"Okay fine maybe I did and maybe I made myself look like I came to Monster high but I've been here since my freshman year, I got in trouble the begging of summer when Cleo..." I began but then stopped and Luna sighed.

"Toralei...I talked to Ghoulia, she was alone and she told me about what happened." she whispered sympathetically, nuzzling me again.

I couldn't help but let my walls down this time because even if I wouldn't let anyone know it, it really hurt me by how my so called ex best friends treated me even now.

After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled at her, though she looked almost unsure as she spoke.

"if you need anything you don't be too stubborn to come to me, Okay?" she stated and I nodded, though I felt horrible for even thinking about lying to her, but some things you just had to stand up to yourself and I knew that Luna would understand.

With that she stood up and smiled at me, offering me her hand.

"Come on, we better get to class...I have dead languages." she stated and I glanced at her curiously.

"Which one?" I asked and she smirked mischievously.

"Ancient Egyptian A.P." she replied and I too smiled.

"Cleo can speak that too." I pointed out and she nodded.

"So does that stuck up idiot Neferea and I did go to school here once...a long time ago." she hissed and I found out two things: My sister wasn't as innocent as I thought and she hated Cleo's sister.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Luna's Pov:

I didn't see my sister until we both had Clawculus and all while I was taking notes Toralei had began to nap, using her arms as a pillow.

I let her sleep as I took notes, though I could hear everyone around me whispering about why I had been seen with Toralei all day and I sighed as I tried to block out their conversation, choosing to ignore everything while I reach over and flicked the back of my fifteen year old sister's ear. Causing her to jolt up.

"I hate you." she muttered, suppressing a yawn as she licked herself, Causing me to laugh.

"sure you do." I retorted and she mewed, stretching slightly then began to take notes.

"I do...waking me up just because I was in middle of a boring class." she retorted jokingly as she began to copy my notes.

"is Toralei actually being nice?" I heard someone mutter from behind me and I glanced around to see the werewolf from before, Clawdeen I think her name was.

"Ignore them." my sister whispered to me, her voice holding a bit of pleading and I sighed and shrugged.

"if they've rubbed you the wrong way not my problem." I replied as I finished taking notes.

"its not that...lets just say that they run with De Nile." she whispered and I sighed.

"don't you think you should drop that? It was in the past after all." I whispered back and she sent me a hurt look.

"What? I'm only saying that you've been fighting since freshman year. Don't you think that its just time to let it go?" I added and she sighed.

"I just want to get her back." Toralei muttered and I sighed.

"fine but nothing too extreme anymore. I have heard all about your little 'cause and effect' tricks from the twins." I laughed. I didn't see anything wrong with the pranks and tricks...especially because I detested how both Cleo and Nefera acted.

"fine." she huffed, ears lowering a bit and I had to keep from laughing.

"How about you try to target only Cleo? I think we all know that you're a tad jealous of everyone." I whispered too low for anyone but her to hear.

"Shut up." she hissed at me, though she showed physical signs of hurt besides anger.

"I'll even help you and we wont get caught but I will fuddle anything else you try to do." I threatened and she glared at me.

"I don't need a babysitter! I don't need you!" she snapped, her hair and tail bristling and I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot how quick tempered Were-Kittens are." I snickered, causing her to hiss again.

"at lease I don't hang out with a bunch of flea ridden mutts!" she stated and I growled back at this, she didn't know a thing about my past, I had only told her a little of it.

How could I tell an emotionally scarred fifteen year old all of my past?

She didn't need to know that all the wight of the family had been on my shoulders with the couple who adopted me because I was the oldest and I was always belittled and put down.

I had ran away and had to steal for survival and then I had ran into Rudalf's oldest brother and his wife. They had taken me in where I had lived since I was thirteen.

"What lost for words?" my sister sneered just as the bell rang and I glared at her before walking away. I couldn't hurt her but I couldn't tell her everything either...not when everything was my fault.


	6. Chapter 6: Apology and Retaliations

Toralei's POV:

I was so mad at Luna for telling me what to do, I don't care if she is my sister. But when she stalked off without even glancing over at me it did hurt me a little but I didn't want to apologize in front of everyone.

"What did you say to the new girl Toralei?" Clawdeen growled as she walked past and I growled, I didn't want to lose my sister forever...I already knew what that felt like but I didn't want to let the fear squad off the hook either.

I was glad lunch was next but when I saw Luna take a seat beside of one of the wolves that had transferred here a few months back I sighed.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Meowlody asked softly as she followed me over to our table beside the windows.

"I don't know what I said...I mean I did insult her friends and boyfriend but I didn't know it was going to make her that mad." I replied and Purrsophone smiled at me.

"it'll be okay. Just give her some time to cool off." she stated as Meowlody nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, when Purrsophone and I argue it normally blows over after a few hours." she stated and I put my head in my hands.

"I doubt she'll be that easy to forgive me...we're not as close as we use to be." I managed to say, choking back tears.

"come on Tora...that doesn't matter. She's your sister, of course she still loves you. She did come here just to get to know you." Purrsophone whispered, placing her paw on my back.

"leave me alone." I growled, my voice coming out strained as I fought to speak around the ball that was forming in my throat.

I felt one of them put their arms around me from behind and I sighed, it was hard for me to control myself when people chose to try to keep me from being upset.

_'Why do I always push people away that really love me? Luna probably will never like me now. Why did I have to bring up her family? Why did I have to be such a stupid idiot? Was that why our real parents went out on the river that night? Was it because they were sick of us?'_

I pulled away from them and rushed toward the belfry, I just had to be alone and as soon as I was in the bell-tower I pulled my knees to my chest and let the tears come. I don't know how long I was alone for but I heard almost silent footfall on the stairs that lead up to my sanctuary then there was a pause.

Glancing up I saw the tall figure of my older sister propped up against the wall, her green eyes soft as she looked over at me.

"what's wrong?" she asked me and I turned away, not wanting her to see me cry.

"nothing." I whispered as I tried to wipe my face free from all the tears.

"Sure there's not." she stated as she sat beside of me, concern evident in her features. But she didn't touch me though it wasn't out of disgust. I had always wanted to face problems on my own. We sat in silence there for a while until she finally nuzzled me, purring.

"you okay now?" she asked and I couldn't help it, I curled against her though I was far from okay but even though I wanted to lie I didn't.

"No...I'm not." came my answer and she looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong? You don't have to play miss emotionless all the time...at lease not around me." she stated and I had to choke back another sob.

"just...leave me alone." I pleaded and she sighed and cuffed me lightly in back of the head.

"still a kitten." she purred jokingly as she rubbed her head against mine. I know it may have looked weird to anyone but the twins but truthfully we were-cats are affectionate amongst those we trust or each other.

"shut up." I argued weakly, closing my eyes and leaning against her.

"make me." she retorted with a smile then she glanced at her watch but then shrugged.

"I will." I muttered, still fighting tears and she chuckled.

"sure you will crybaby. Now tell me what's wrong." she replied, her arm snaking around me.

"I...I'm sorry." I began glancing down then adding "I shouldn't have said that earlier it just..." I tried but she cut me off.

"its alright. I know." she replied softly, her jade eyes shimmering softly then she sighed and added

"but I do need to tell you exactly what happened before I moved in with those 'mutts'."

I hung my head at that, I really shouldn't have said that.

"okay." I managed to whisper and she sighed.

"But not here." she stated then rubbed against me again, purring softly.

"I'm not a kid." I muttered and she laughed.

"I know but you're my kid sister." came the reply and I had to smile. She was so over protective me and anyone else that was lucky enough to win her over.

"Yeah but you're annoying." I joked as I rubbed my head again against hers, I don't care how tough I tried to be, she was the one person that I would let see the real me.

"then what does that make you?" she teased in return and I couldn't help but laugh.

"you know you don't mind." I chuckled and she purred.

"you're right." came the answer and I smirked.

"So are we skipping the rest of today?" I asked and she smirked.

"I'm not all that innocent...come on." Luna retorted, her eyes flashing as she lead me through the halls and out the back exit.


	7. Chapter 7: unexspected

Luna's Pov:

As we walked I tried to prepare myself to explain everything to Toralei, she of all our siblings would understand me and I knew I could trust her. But there was that small voice in the back of my mind that continued to remind me of everyone's reactions.

"what do you want to do? The twins are gonna hate us for this." Toralei stated and I laughed

"I don't care and those can just build a bridge and get over it." I retorted, causing my sister to laugh.

However just as we neared the front doors I paused, The minotaur Manny was picking on someone then listening closer I saw that it was Howleen.

I don't know why but a rage took me and I rushed over and shoved Manny away.

"Leave her alone!" I growled and he glared at me.

"make me!" he snapped and Toralei was at my side in seconds before hitting him in the nose and hissing.

I don't know how Toralei could be intimidating but he left us alone after that and then we turned to Howleen.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"yeah...thanks." she whispered and I helped her to her feet.

"ignore Manny...he's a jerk. What Purrsophone see's in him I don't know." Toralei stated and Howleen gave her a funny look.

"Why did you help me?" she asked and Toralei shrugged before replying

"despite common rumor we're not exactly _as bad _as the other monsters think."

I laughed at this and shook my head "speak for yourself...I'm not the one who causes trouble for everyone because of a stupid pranks." I stated and my sister sent me a look.

Howleen smiled at this and nodded then glanced at each of us before muttering "thanks."

Toralei smiled and then whispered "want to come with us? If you're not afraid to break the rules that is." She stated and the younger ghoul smirked.

"well...it might be wrong but...okay." she stated and then we rushed out.


End file.
